


It was raining after school-

by amaikana



Series: Atsukita: High School Years [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background: Suna x Osamu, Banter, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/pseuds/amaikana
Summary: Crap.He could already picture the news headlines in his head:“Miya Atsumu, age 17, was found dead on Inarizaki school ground. Cause of Death: Getting chewed off mercilessly by his volleyball captain.”---It was raining after school. Atsumumightjust accidentally offended his captain. But it's okay. He knew he's always been Kita-san's favorite, anyway.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsukita: High School Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028068
Kudos: 124





	It was raining after school-

“Atsumu, ya still here?”

Atsumu turned his head at the source of voice. He came face-to-face with his team captain walking out of the locker room carrying an umbrella with him.

“Ah, Kita-san. Good work today.”

Kita nodded, acknowledging his greeting.

“Not going home yet?” Kita turned at him and rephrased his question earlier.

Atsumu chuckles sheepishly. “Err… No. I forgot to bring my umbrella, haha.”

Kita gave him an unimpressed stare. “Yer so careless. How’d ya even forget to bring umbrella in rainy season like this?”

“W-Well… Uhh…”

“Anyway, where’s Osamu? Don’t tell me yer twin also forgettin’ his.”

Atsumu inwardly grimaced. Suna had come and dragged his twin away earlier with the pretext of discussing a _‘super important, super urgent school project.’_ Which, in those two’s lingo, it probably translated to:

_“We’re gonna spend some time making out in the nearest empty room, so feel free to just ditch us.”_

…But it’s not like he could just tell Kita that his brother and his friend are probably enjoying sucking each other lips in one of the janitor’s closets right now.

“Err… ‘Samu didn’t forget his. But he and Suna were planning to work on a science project that’s due next week, so those two went ahead earlier and just ditched me here.”

Well, at least it’s not a total lie. Those two _did_ have a science project together. Which Atsumu hoped they’d be able to actually get something done this time instead of getting distracted by making out again or doing God-knows-what in Suna’s home. Else Osamu would come at him whining to get him to help with that damned project at last second—just like what his twin often did.

Contrary to popular believe, Atsumu was actually _good_ at academics. Well, as long as you ignore his horrible literature grades, that is. He’s just a bit dense at anything that requires creative writing, okay?! Not that he’d ever let anyone other than Osamu know it, though.

His self-lamenting didn’t last long, as Kita’s loud exhale quickly shattered his train of thoughts.

“Atsumu, yer so obvious when it comes to lying, y’know?”

“Huh? Am I?”

Kita gives him a flat stare. “Yeah. Pretty much. Bad at lying. Bad at organizing stuff. Bad at taking care of yerself. Bad at stayin’ focused in class. Bad at—”

“Kita-saaan! Stop making it sound like I’m suck at everything!”

One corner of Kita’s lips quirked up amusedly. “Nah. Yer volleyball skill is top notch. _You_ know that.”

Atsumu grinned, not denying the last statement. Being proud of himself is not a crime, anyway. It’s never a secret that he loved showing off what he’s capable of on the court at any given opportunity.

Still, Atsumu felt an addicting rush of exhilaration at the compliment given offhandedly by his captain. He felt like pushing it today.

“Better than ya, eh, Captain?”

Kita raised an eyebrow. “Sure, if you wanna put it like that.”

Atsumu blinked and spontaneously took half a step back, taken aback by the plain admittance. “WHOAAA. Who are you?! There’s no way yer really the Kita-san I know!”

Kita snorted at his dramatic respond. Though, he still played it cool.

“You might excel brilliantly in volleyball, but ya still act real childish sometimes, huh?” his captain remarked lightly.

Atsumu pouted. “Way to take me to the clouds and push me down harshly, Kita-san. How cruel.”

“If ya don’t like it, then try to grow up a bit.”

“…’m already taller than ya, though,” Atsumu muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, Kita caught it. “What’s that?”

“Err… Nothing,” Atsumu hastily bit out.

Kita narrowed his eyes. “It wasn’t nothing. Spill.”

“I said t’was nothing, Kita-san!” Atsumu insisted.

Kita was silent for a second, only gazing up at him, perhaps trying to gauge whether Atsumu was telling him the truth or not. Meanwhile, Atsumu inwardly cursed his impulsive self and grinded his teeth nervously. Neither the heavily pouring rain nor the flashing lightning outside able to divert his attention from the scrutinizing pair of eyes in front of him.

“Uhh… Kita-san—”

“You really think I didn’t hear it?” Kita interrogated him icily.

_Crap._

Atsumu was torn between wishing for the ground to swallow him whole now or wishing that his twin would be generous enough to prepare him a nice burial ceremony. He could already picture the news headlines in his head:

_Miya Atsumu, age 17, was found dead on Inarizaki ground. Cause of Death: Getting chewed off mercilessly by his volleyball captain._

Atsumu gulped. Scuffing his shoes on the tiled floor and fiddling with the hem of his jacket—some nervous habits he acquired since a child—he averted his eyes, intentionally avoiding Kita’s judging stare.

“Err… Uhm– S-Sorry. T’was nothing, I swear! I was just—”

“Just what?”

“Um.”

Kita didn’t reply anymore. Atsumu dared himself to steal a glance at his captain, who turned out to be staring right at him with an unreadable expression.

“Kita…san?” he asked warily.

He silently cursed his lack of brain-to-mouth filter earlier. Given how much their coach favored Kita, his position as a regular might just be in danger because of this stupid slip off—though, deep down, Atsumu knew that his senpai was too kind to possibly hold a grudge over that kind of thing.

That being said, knowing Kita, his captain’s probably not above giving him cold shoulder for the rest of the week.

Atsumu grimaced inwardly. He resolved himself to try again. “Kita-san—”

“Calm down, I’m not mad.” Kita snorted lightly.

Atsumu breathed a relieved sigh.

“But. Being shorter ain’t so bad, y’know?”

“Huh?”

“Cause it means I can do this—”

It happened so quick. One second Atsumu was conversing casually with Kita, and the next thing he knew his collar was snatched, prompting him to almost lost balance and tripped over his own feet and—

—his mouth _collided_ with Kita's.

It was a _kiss_.

Atsumu gasped. “ _Shinsuke_ -san! Warn me first!”

“Do I need to? Yer the one who said we could do it anytime.”

Atsumu scowled in mock annoyance. “Fine. If that’s how ya play, then—”

Grabbing his senpai’s shoulders by force, Atsumu once again colliding their lips together into a quick kiss.

Kita, who was not prepared, swayed on his feet and instinctively clawed on Atsumu’s jacket.

“Now it’s 1-1 for us both,” Atsumu grinned smugly.

Kita let out a long suffering sigh. “You really, _really_ are so _darn_ childish.”

“You keep saying that but ya still like me, though.”

“True.”

Kita opened his umbrella and tugged Atsumu along under it. “Let’s go home before the rain gettin’ worse.”

Atsumu lit up. “You gonna walk me home?”

“Just this once.”

“Lies. Ya totally gonna walk me home again if I forget my umbrella tomorrow. That’s just what a senpai supposed to do, and you always _like_ doing the _right_ thing. Besides…” Atsumu paused, turning his head aside, feeling a surge of stupid bravado again. He stuck his tongue out as he said, “I’m yer favorite, _Shinsuke_ -san.”

Kita gave him a flat stare. “Who told you that? Don’t get yer hopes up.”

Atsumu laughed. He matched his steps with Kita’s along the muddied walk path, enjoying their close proximity under the limited space of the umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> atsumu is a such drama queen, hahaha XD


End file.
